The Boxer and the Basketball Junkie
by Human Marshmallow
Summary: She was just supposed to come visit her cousin in Tokyo. So, can anyone care to explain why the train she was in was suddenly destroyed, and why demons suddenly appeared out of nowhere? "I'm a tsundere boxer, get it right, dammit." "Pfft. You actually admitted it." "...Shut up." Keita x Oc


**Me: I am so obsessed with Devil Survivor 2, so here's a fanfic about it~!**

 **Summary:** She was just supposed to come visit her cousin in Tokyo. So, can anyone care to explain why the train she was in was suddenly destroyed, and why demons suddenly appeared out of nowhere?

 **Pairing/s:** Keita x Oc

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil Survivor 2, and I don't own the cover of this story (taken from the Devil Survivor 2 website). I wish I owned Keita, Yamato, Jungo, and Hibiki, though… :((

 **K $h1**

 **Chapter 1**

{Location: a train station in Akita}

"Clothes?"

"Yes."

"Money?"

"Yes."

"Napki—"

" _Yes_ , Haru-nii, _yes_."

The black haired girl glared at her older brother, who merely laughed. "Stop laughing, Haru-nii."

"Sorry, sorry!" Haruto Yamada told his younger sister, Misaki, who was now pouting at him. "By the way, can you lend me your cellphone for a minute or two?"

"Why? The train's almost here." Misaki sighed.

"Please?" Haruto pleaded, unleashing his ultimate weapon: the puppy eyes.

Misaki's eye twitched as she reluctantly handed him her indigo colored cellphone, grumbling. "Is it that important?"

"Yes, yes it is." Haruto replied, typing stuff into her phone. After a while, he said, "And, done."

When he handed it back to her, she saw a website on her phone called Nicaea. "What is this?"

"Nicaea – it shows you death videos of people close to you." Haruto replied proudly.

"That's odd." Misaki said, staring at her phone. "How would it know the faces of people close to me?"

Haruto shrugged. "Who knows? But, that's what's so cool about it! Promise me you'll try it!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Misaki said, pocketing her phone as the train arrived, passengers coming out. "I'll need to pass by Shibuya, though. There's a store that sells this video game I'm interested in."

"Alright." Haruto said, ruffling her hair. "Stay safe."

"Sure." Misaki said, giving her brother a brief hug before entering the train.

K $h1

Inside, Misaki sat down and glanced at her phone, sending a text to her cousin. After she had sent in, she checked her notes and saw the link to Nicaea there. She paused. Was she really going to check some website that was probably just a rip-off?

" _Promise me you'll try it!"_

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try…" Misaki sighed, opening the website.

 _Nicaea – a dead face delivery site,_ it said. _Click here to register._

She clicked the 'click here to register' and it told her to input her name.

 _Misaki Yamada._

Then, two miniature figures walked to the center of the screen – a boy on the left and a girl on the right. A box then appeared and told her to choose her navigator's gender. She clicked 'girl' and the box disappeared. The boy disappeared and the girl jumped up and down before walking away.

 _Was she wearing bunny ears?_

The girl then appeared and said, "Welcome to Nicaea, your source for streaming images of death! I'm your guide, Tico-Tico! On this website, the friends you're tied to by fate… like, not some random schmoes you meet, but people you get to know rilly rilly well… We'll, like, show you ahead of time when they'll end up dead and stuff. Oh, and you'll get to see how they croak from the movie clips we upload to the site."

A picture of a blurred dead body covered in blood, lying on top of a tiled floor, then appeared on screen, as Tico-Tico continued, "I'll keep you in the loop on when new clips are uploaded, so be sure to check them out! Okay, then! Have a nice wheeee!"

Shrugging, she closed the website and started listening to music. She then stared out the window, enjoying the view.

 _For a website that supposedly shows you videos of death… it seems pretty normal to me…_

{Location: Shibuya Hanzoumon Line Platform}

As the train neared the platform, her cellphone suddenly rang. Curiously, she checked it, and Nicaea opened on its own. It started loading before showing a video.

 _Eh… must be a death video._

The video then played and her eyes widened as it played. It showed a black haired boy, a brown haired boy, and a brown haired girl getting crushed by a train, but that was not what horrified her the most. It was the fact that the black haired boy was her cousin – Hibiki.

When the video ended, she scowled, sending a quick text to Haruto.

 **Sender:** Misaki Yamada

 **Recipient:** Onii-chan

 **Message:** That's one terrible website you made me check, you idiot. That's mean.

She never got a reply (or if there was, she never got to read it), as the train suddenly lurched and she heard the screams of the people before she blacked out.

{Location: Shibuya Hanzoumon Line Platform}

When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark place, her cellphone lying just a few steps away from her. Her vision was hazy, and all she could hear was Tico-Tico asking her if she wanted to live.

"Of course, I do!" Misaki exclaimed.

And when she opened her eyes (and her vision finally cleared), she found herself in her seat on the now wrecked train. Her feet were surrounded by a pool of blood – the blood from the passengers who were with her.

She held back a scream as she called out, "H-Hello?! Is a-anyone s-still alive?"

But she heard no answer. Shakily, she stood up, trying not to look at the dead bodies, but failing. They were _everywhere_ – on the floor of the train, on the seats, and even on the windows. She searched for an exit, and when she found one, her path was blocked by some kind of cat or otter wearing some kind of hat.

It then released wind powers and attacked Misaki, making her shriek a little. Angrily, she punched it twice, and it disappeared, leaving a glowing light that faded away.

She blinked. _It was over that quickly?_

She expected the cat thing to attack her with that wind again…

She looked around her and saw that there wasn't anything like it, so she cautiously stepped out of the train and scanned the area.

No one was there.

Then, it hit her.

She checked her phone again, restarting the death video that she had received a few minutes ago. This was the very train in the video – and this was the very place where her cousin was supposed to die.

…

Her cousin was _supposed to die_.

"Hibiki! Hibiki!" Misaki called out frantically. Above her, the lights flickered, and the smell of blood was strong. "Hibiki, damn it, where are you?! Hibiki!"

When she was once again answered by silence, she checked her phone again. This was the exact same place, so if he was dead, his body would have been crushed by the train, but…

She glanced at the spot where the video showed his death. _He wasn't there._

She sighed with relief. _That meant that there was a chance that he was alive, right?_

As she exited Nicaea, she then noticed an app installed on her phone. "What's this…?"

 _Demon Summoning App_ , it said.

"Okay, what the heck is this?" Misaki asked herself, opening it. It then showed her that she was in possession of a demon, specifically, the cat-like creature she punched a while ago. Apparently, it was hers now.

She then felt sheepish, so she summoned it.

"I'm Kabuso the Beast. I'm good at... changing into a human and pulling pranks, I guess?" it said, bowing.

"P-Please don't bow!" Misaki said. "I… well… I don't really understand what's going on, but I'm sorry for punching you a while ago…"

"Oh? Most humans never apologize…" Kabuso looked surprised. "Once we are… tamed… by them, they seem to treat us as slaves."

"I-Is that so?" Misaki said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kabuso. My name's Misaki."

"'Misaki'…" Kabuso repeated. "Well, a pleasure to be working with you from now on, Mistress."

"'M-Mistress?' N-No need for that, Kabuso!" Misaki said, embarrassed. "You could just call me by my name…"

Kabuso blinked. "Alright, then, Misaki. So, do you require my services right now?"

"N-Not really, sorry." Misaki replied. "I was just curious about the demon summoning app."

"Alright, then." Kabuso said, bowing. "I shall take my leave now."

"Ok, thank you, Kabuso." Misaki said as the cat suddenly vanished.

She then blinked. "Did I just seriously talk to him? I must be imagining things, and when I wake up, this will all be over, and I'll still be in the train, listening to music."

She closed her eyes and pinched herself hard on her arm. "Ow!"

She then opened her eyes, and was disappointed to find herself in the train station. "This is… real?"

 _If this is real, then… Hibiki's in danger, too! What if he's also fighting demons?!_

"I'd better find him… quickly."

 **K $h1**

 **Me: How was that for a first chapter? I'm not sure if I did it well, so please give me feedback and stuff. Review please!**


End file.
